User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/TGTTA 2
I'm starting my blog about this idea that I'm working on. And I'll start with the screen title which will be in 2 photos since it was so big,and the first one is the past and second is the present Characters Of Course I've already pointed who the main characters but one thing that may be suprising is that the first picture is about past characters. Since it will involve time travel and going back to previous stories this is what Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Darkwing, Starfire, Skipper, Heloise, Knuckles, Maka, Black Star, Death The Kid, Slade and Anti Cosmo are there for. Also for the record the past selves will meet the present selves though only Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper and Slade will deal with this for sure which makes them going through stories actually harder for the four of them. They are certain rules the four need to listen to like they can't reveal too much explicit details about the future since according to Slade no one should too much about their own destiny. The Reverse Flashes don't have this problem as they're two different kinds of Reverse Flashes I'm keeping Heloise, Twilight and Jack all out of the focus while Bender, Skipper, Suede, Phineas and Isabella keep their overall roles. The Reason being is actually in story and quite justifiable. Jimmy is a main character instead with Jorgen, Bender and Skipper as the four who orginally headed the group. Finn, Django, Marceline and King Julian all return too actively aiding The other seven. Also Bender, Discord, Django, Finn, Isabella, Jimmy, Jorgen, King Julian, Lydia, Marceline, Phineas, Skipper and Suede meet two of the other main characters in Rick and Morty Schaez. Now for Slade, He and Anti Cosmo are defiently going to be getting their own side of the story for other reasons and they'll be joined by Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Sideshow Bob, Celes Chere, Bowser, The Flying Dutchman, Black Curvero, Technus and Ventress who aid the duo in their endavors. They also work with Another Reverse Flash who does what Rick does for Bender and the others. Next Up I'll be talking about the 2 main bad guys of the story. The First Main Villain is Issac/The Author, the idea came from Once Upon A Time about an author mapulating the events of the story. My Idea is that The Author is out to write a final book about villains winning and heroes winning and is out to take down both Slade and Bender as they seem to be the most interesting groups and that they have outlived their usefulness and that they are keeping the villains from winning. The Author also ends up setting a league of past villains from past stories to help him against Bender, The B Team, Slade, Slade's Ensemble and the past characters, though new villains will appear too acting as the heavy for The Author as he knows that universes are created all of the time and if they join the heroes, the villains must get their own member from the universe. Something of the things he did are supringsly ingenious. This is also rather meta as the heroes acknlowege the stories they were part of. New Villains include Dick Roman, The Pied Piper, Blaine and The Main enforcer of The Author's League DeathStroke. The Second Main Villain is Professor Zoom from The Flashpoint Paradox, and unlike Issac he's more of a destructive bad guy. He also works alone or usually blackmails/ mind controls others. While Bender and Slade must deal with The Author and his league of villains as the overlooming threat, Zoom is also a threat as he wants revenge on The Flash, and decides to get revenge by tormenting The Flash's friends and trying to kill them by going through time or other dimensions. The Story Story Many Years after the events of the stories in the series, Indestructable Sentinels have driven most of the multiuniverse exist and machines have taken over with many of the inhabitants dead including Boomer, Lizbeth, Starfire and The Soul Eater Gang, and Bender has be blackmailed to join the machine uprising by the head machine of the rebellion. Discord ends up getting everyone out of the machine's reach apart from Phineas, Skipper and Isabella who wanted to stay to keep an eye on Bender. Eventually The head machine comes after Bender once he learns that he's harboured non mechancial entites from the uprising putting a bounty on his head having the four escape. After the four escape, Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella all discover that someone has been keeping record of all their adventures and they accidentaly release a man who's is known as the Author. The Four confront The Author about his careless mapulation of their multiuniverse and his reckless killing of other characters which he states was all part of a good story that death is necessary. The four are disguested espically Isabella who breaks his quill in half which has The Author reveal his intention to write a final book about the death of The B Team and Slade's Ensemble, two teams that have kept people like him from winning. The Author brings out a pencil ready to write what will erase them existence, when Discord pops up and snaps it in half. Still having Magic Ink, he uses it to escape Discord where he makes an team up with the head machine. Discord takes the four of them back to a huge libarry/boiler room where Jimmy Neutron, King Julian, Django, Finn, Jorgen, Marceline, Suede and Lydia are waiting since they all knew the five of them would slip up So with Jorgen's magic and Lydia finding the boiler room with reality warping technology simulating an environment. Once the explanation is given, They try to figure out how they can go after the man who mapulated their adventure when two people crash in known as Rick and Morty who seem to know the whole team given as they have read their series. While Rick heads to the fridge for beer, Morty explains what's happened to him and his grandfather and that Morty came to help the team set everything right from the Author (as shows air once a week). Rick and Bender hit it off as they both love drinking together and Bender asks Rick to help him and his team with The Author. Morty agrees immediatly and he eventually convinces Rick to help. They try to contact Slade, but communication is cut off for some reason so they decide they need it alone. With Help of Neutron, Rick modifies his machine to let everyone get in and their part begins. Meanwhile with Slade's Country. Slade is one of the few who still has everything safe. Slade is approached with Issac who wants him to help so Slade can get a happy ending like villains. Slade refuses as he didn't need an author to help get an happy ending, so Slade gets attacked by The robotic minions sent by The Author who threatens to have Slade taken out too. Slade decides to inform Bender, but The Author reveals he knew Slade and Bender were going to get each other for help. Then Anti Cosmo informs Slade of a break in, where Slade, Anti Cosmo and Mojo Jojo meet Professor Zoom who was raiding Slade's Treasury to get Slade's attention. Slade wanting answers demands the yellow speedster. Zoom introduces himself and reveals he knows Slade and his ensemble as he saw them years ago working with their metal associate. Mojo Jojo demands to know why Zoom is coming after them. The Professor reveals that after so many failed attempts to defeat The Flash, that he decided to go after The Flash's allies and took down many already, and is now settling for tormenting The two teams he feels need his most vicious hand. He leaves afterwards where Slade has his team arrive and he informs them about Issac and Zoom, with the help of the Flying Dutchman their team converts the haunted ship into a time travel vessel with the aid of a chrono skipper found by Slade when he was in Future Warfare. Past and Future Some other details is that The Author actually hid all of the books of the stories all over the multiuniverse knowing that the heroes would clearly check a multiversal liberary and he diposed of Heloise, Twilight and Jack by having them as hostages. He has Heloise and Twilight to ensure that the main use of magic and science in the team can't help and Jack so he has a reason to send the multiversal police after the two teams for you know breaking so many laws all over the series. Since it includes book hopping and time traveling where Slade does one and Bender does another. Book Hopping is finding a book of a multiversal adventure and then using magic on it to allow the characters to go into a book. Though one person must stay out to keep an eye on the book to ensure it isn't taken. New Characters can also enter the story too and will be other characters joining the teams. Category:Blog posts